


The final death may be the greatest of all human blessings (why am I here?)

by elladora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Dark, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Not Happy, One Shot, Original Character-centric, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, SI-OC, SI/OC, Sad, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladora/pseuds/elladora
Summary: It’s not what you think.I’m not insane.I just see things no one else can.And it’s because I’ve died once already.





	The final death may be the greatest of all human blessings (why am I here?)

There is blood, and blood, and blood. Blood all over everything. It's on her hands. On her clothes. On her body. She can feel it caked and layered on her face. It makes her want to throw up, and so she does. She spits and spits to try and get rid of the long strands of saliva and the horrible taste in her mouth, but it doesn't work. The taste of iron does not leave her mouth.

There is a cracking in her chest and throat as she strangles air in through all the phlegm and bile, and her heart is like a dead weight in the hole made for it.

“Please, God. It should be me… Mom, dad, Adam… Help!”

Through her tears, she sees a movement. Inconsequential at first, before it moves closer. And then the outline of a blurry face with long, straight hair.

Heart racing away in her chest, Ai quickly crawls away. But there is nowhere to go. She hits the wall behind her. A terrified sob leaves her mouth. Was this the day it would finally end?

"Help!" she screams. "Help me! Stay away from me.” Gasping in air, and reaching out to clutch something, but there is nothing there.

Her eyes drift, and she peels them open, but they drift again as she hears a melodious voice faintly above her. Her fake-mother, _her real mother is dead just like the rest of her family_ , is in her face as she opens her eyes from that dark and from the memories of them. "It's alright, darling," she whispers, and she realizes that they both are crying.

There is a tightness in her chest that soars up into her throat, and it cracks and explodes as she breathes out, and she sobs. Pitiful, broken sounds. She can’t go back. Not to her old life. This nightmare would never end. She sobs even harder.

"Mom. Dad. Adam." she whispers. For a second she does not know if this is real or if she has truly lost her mind.

"It's okay." She hears faintly as arms wrap around her.

It is not. And it would never be.

"Where am I? Where... It…”

Panic starts to tug at her.

“It was here."

“Once again she has one of her delusional fits. Your mother should send her away to the country. It is absolutely disgraceful. She dishonors our family with her weakness.” Ai can hear grandmother whisper furiously.

“Shigeru will never marry me when he hears about her. The shinobi clans never…”

She stiffens as her mother grabs her shoulders and forcefully turns her around so that Ai fully faces her. Timidly Ai looks up into her teary, brown eyes

"You are safe. You are at home. I am your mother and they can’t get you here. I promise you. We will protect you.”

She hears her sister snort.

“Ladies should always act gracious. Even in the face of behavior such as this.”

Ai bites her lip painfully hard. Tears were running down her cheeks as she clings to her mother. “You’re lying.”

‘I am not safe. I am not at home. You are not my mother and they were always here. You can’t protect me from them or anything else.’ Ai thought desperately. ‘My family is dead. My friends are dead. My life is over. Why am I here? Why am I not dead?’

“You can’t promise that.” she sobs.

“Yes, I can. It is not even here. Look, Ai. Nothing is here.”

Her mother smiles softly at her, as she wips the tears from Ai’s face. Her eyes search the room until she finds that horrible creature standing not far away from them.

Pitch-black eyes in an otherwise stoic face stare hungrily at her. She shudders as she watches it. It never left. And it never would. Because horror on Earth is real and it cannot be contained. If they ever got bored of watching humanity, they could take over easily. And there was nothing we could do about it. No one would even see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Maybe being reborn with all your memories could have some dire consequences?


End file.
